1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cage-type animal traps of the kind generally used outdoors for trapping small to medium sized animals without harming the trapped animal. Such traps commonly comprise a cage of metal wire mesh or the like with a door held open by a trigger mechanism until an animal is lured into the trap by suitable pre-inserted bait. After the animal enters the interior of the trap, the animal's weight pressed against the trigger actuates a trip which releases and closes the door, thereby trapping the animal inside the cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cage traps of the prior art have specific setting and releasing mechanisms which typically consist of a pan, a trigger rod, a latching device, a door, a locking device and sometimes a spring member. To set the trap, the locking device must be disengaged. A door is then opened and a latch is set. The location of each of these components on the trap requires the use of two hands. In order to release the trapped animal, once again the locking device must be disengaged, the door must be opened and the latch set. Again, these steps require the use of two hands and involve close contact with the animal. There is thus a need for a cage-type trap that provides the user with an easy, essentially one-handed method of setting the trap. There is also a need for a cage-type trap where the user can easily release a trapped animal without subjecting the user to close contact with the trapped animal.
Another problem with the prior art cage traps is the complexity and unreliability of the trigger or actuation mechanism used to initiate the door closure. With prior art designs having complicated setting structures, the force required to trip the trap can vary. This results in either a failure to capture the animal, if the required force is too great, or false trips due to a lack of stability in the set position. Complex trigger or actuation mechanisms also make it difficult to set the traps and increases the risk of malfunction. There is thus a need for a cage trap that provides trigger mechanism having a simple mechanical design which is easy to set, consistent in trip force, and reliable in use.
The foregoing problems also arise with two-door traps, creating a need for a two-door-opening trap that can be reliably and consistently set without close contact with the animal and while essentially requiring only one hand. A further advantageous capability for which there is a need is a two-door-opening trap that can be selectively used by the user in both one-door-opening and two-door-opening configurations.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.